Escape: How it all Ended and Started
by LLamperouge
Summary: Dr. Jaeger's researches and theories that led to the humanity's victory over Titans and the full story behind Mikasa's condition. *** This is the prequel of Escape***
1. Taking Risks

_At last, I have finished it. I hope these could help the humanity gain the victory over the Titans. I'll give this to him when the time is right._ I let out a sigh.

_Dag! Dag! Dag!_ "Dad? Lunch is ready! Please go up." Eren shouted.

"Okay, Eren! I'll be going up in a few minutes." I shouted back.

I put all the vials and a spare injection in my bag along with the injection that already has a solution inside that is protected in a wooden box. I stood up and left my bag on the table and closed the lights on the basement as I went outside. _I might be away for some time…_

* * *

"Please be safe. I'll be coming back." I smiled at my family. I hugged Carla and kissed Eren on the forehead and I ruffled Mikasa's hair as a form of goodbye. As I was walking away, they waved at me. By the time I left the house, I went straight to my basement to get my things and to get myself a horse.

_I hope nothing bad happened to Reiner and Bertholdt._

* * *

"Dr. Jaeger!" Someone shouted.

"What is the matter? Are Reiner and Bertholdt doing fine?" I asked.

She was catching her breath. "It's them. Something…ha… is not right." I rushed to the orphanage.

As I opened the main door, I stopped. Everything was a wreck.

I shouted inside the orphanage, "Where are they? Where are—" A man answered, "They're upstairs—" I rushed upstairs while he continued talking, "—we tied them. They were causing ruckus here." His voice faded as I advanced further.

"Arghh! Arghhh! Brrraaggghhhh!" I heard unusual cries.

I headed to the place where I heard the cries. I slammed the door open and I saw Reiner and Bertholdt tied on their beds wanting to escape. Their skins are getting ripped off slowly.

"Someone! Help me untie them!" I untied them and a woman lend me her hand.

As we were untieing them, I ordered to the man standing by the doorway, "Go and get me a wagon for my horse!" He rushed downstairs.

I said to the woman, "Please, help me carry them. We'd have to hurry…"

The woman carried Bertholdt while I carry Reiner. We were downstairs already when the man said, "It's all set, Dr. Jaeger! Please… be well…help them." I nodded.

_I have to hurry or else…_ We put them on the wagon and I climbed on my horse and led the way outside the walls.

* * *

It took me 20 minutes or more for me to be able to fully go outside the walls. When I felt that the kids were already far away to the walls, I removed the foundation that joins me and the kids' wagon. I advanced further. Five minutes has not yet passed, when the lightning struck at the wagon.

_The kids…_

I can't get a clear view because of the smoke caused by the lightning. I felt the land shake.

_Earthquake? _There was a pause. In a matter of about 10 seconds, it shook again. I looked at a distance. I see a Titan.

_Impossible… It's taller than… the Walls…_

_T-this can't be… what have i… done? They're about to go to the Walls… _

_Reiner, Bertholdt…please, use that power for the greater good._

I started crying about what I have done to the kids. _What if…_

I cried harder. _M-my family…_ I stayed in the forest for a while and it started raining. I was about to go back inside the walls when I saw The Wall… with a hole and Titans were going inside.

_It's my fault. I should have…not…_ Then I looked at my bag. _Eren, should I… to you…_ I went down from my horse and tied him on a tree. I sat on the wet land weakly. I stared at my hands.

I don't deserve it_. I don't deserve being called a hero if in the end, I'll be causing people's deaths._ I'm such a shame. I punched my head.

"I'm such… a shame." _The sky is crying with me_. I stretched my hand out and watched the rain pour down on my hands.

_Yes, I have save them from the Titan virus that has spread, but some of them wasn't able to get the taste of the antidote due to its shortage. It was already late when I was able to remake another one… They all have gone outside the walls and… fully transformed themselves into… a Titan. But still… I saved those people inside the Walls right now… but now, I have let them be devoured by… the Titans. _

The thought maddens me right now. I'm out of ideas. I am afraid. I am afraid that in every move I make from now on, I'll fail. I don't know what to do now. I don't kno—I remembered something that Carla once said to me.

"Don't be afraid to take risks. If you take a risk, it might be an open door to good and better opportunities. You can still change the future by deciding something in the present time. It's never too late."

Now I know what I should do. I took my horse and decided to go back inside the Walls.

* * *

A/N: Everything happening here is based on Dr. Jaeger's POV at the start of the anime series. And throughout this fic, Dr. Jaeger will be the one narrating even the detailed story of Mikasa's condition.

PS: Leave a review! And i'm always open to suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Power

I hear people sobbing. I hear their cries.

As much I want to blame myself, I won't. There's no time left to blame myself. I have to do what I have to do._ I will help them once again._ I will help them have a safe and happy life.

I repeated those words in my mind and I smiled and nodded at myself. I continued walking and walking inside the Wall Maria, where the people in Trost were asked to evacute. I kept on thinking about what is exactly that I needed to do. _I am scared of what might happen to Eren if I_—I looked inside my bag and I looked at the wooden box where the injection is placed.

_I hope this would work._

"Hey, Grisha Jaeger! Haha! It's been quite a long time since we have seen each other! How's everything?" A man shouted.

I looked at his face. He was my friend back then. And as usual, he was still smiling despite all of these that have happened. I smiled at him and I shouted back, "Hey! Everything is fine with me. I, uh, I have to get going, though."

He laughed. "That's nice! I wish everything is fine with me too. Haha! That sucks man! Okay then." I waved him goodbye. "Quite a busy man now, huh!" He laughs again.

I rushed into the crowd. I hope my family is doing fine._ I really hope that everything is fine._

"Excuse… excuse…me. Ah…" There are so many people. _There are so many people here because o_—I spotted Eren separated from the crowd. He was going inside a barn. I took a good look if he was with someone. But I hope there is no one._ Not now._ When I have confirmed that he was with no one. I ran straight ahead inside the barn. When I opened the door, I saw him climbing at the ladder. I smiled.

"Eren!" I shouted. He looked behind him.

"Dad? Dad!" He fell from his ladder to the floor. I locked the doors and came running towards Eren. We both hugged each other tightly.

"Dad… I missed you. May I ask you a favor?" He looked at me.

I nodded. "What is it, Eren?"_ I think I have an idea of what the favor will be._

"Please stay here, Dad." He hugged me again. _As expected._

"Eren, someday… I'll be doing your favor. Someday, Eren. Now… I still can't."

Tears came rushing down his face. "W-why? Why can't you? You're always telling me that! _You are always in the basement!_" He shouted.

"There is something that I needed to do right now, Eren! Please… just understand." I begged.

"Can't you do it later?! Tomorrow? Never? Please, Dad! I'm—I'm scared right now!M-mom…" He paused.

I held Eren. "What about her? What about Carla?" I shouted.

"She is… gone, Dad. So please… stay!" I sobbed. _Oh, Carla. What have I done to this family. I am so sorry… Everything is a... mess._

I thought about Eren. But then, I thought about others' families who died of my stupidity."Eren, I can't. I have something important to fix. Please…"

"I'm just asking you to stay and yet—" He went farther from me and sat on the floor facing his back to me.

"Everything that has been happening is… _all my fault_!" I shouted. I walked towards Eren. "So as much as I wanted to stay with you… I can't…" I shed a tear. I looked at him.

His eyes widened. His teeth are chattering. "Y-y-you killed…" Tears are building up his eyes.

"No! I didn't! No! No! The Titans killed her! They killed them! _I am not the monster!_" I denied .

He breathes heavily. "S-stay… away…" He looks frightnened about _something. About someone._ I loosened my grip on him… He started mumbling again those words while crawling backwards. _"Stay away."_ He was looking at me. It was only then that I knew what was he afraid of.

_He was afraid of me._

_No…Eren… I'm not…_ I tried to say something to him.

_Say to him that it wasn't you fault, Grisha._ I thought I heard Carla.

I said to myself but it seems that I can't. No matter how I think that it's not my fault… I remember Reiner and Bertholdt. There are no words coming from my mouth. I stood up and I got the wooden box inside my bag. "Come here, Eren."

He stopped. "N-no…" I started walking towards him. He can't move from his place.

_Dag! _I pinned him down on the floor and took the injection inside the wooden box. He tried pulling away. "Dad… dad! What are you… doing?! Dad!" I injected him the solution in his hand. "Dad! What is it? Something is…" He cried.

"I'm sorry, Eren. Please, make this power the key to recover everything from the Titans. I'm really sorry, son. But you will lose your memories about what happened everything inside this barn.

I took the basement key and tied it around his neck. "Please go to the basement, everything that can help you is… there."

He lost his consciousness.

I kissed him on his forehead. _I'll be back… someday._ I went outside the barn with so many questions in my mind. I rode my horse on the way to Wall Sina.

* * *

A/N: I actually got lost where I'll be placing the part about what is inside his basement. So the next chapter will be the discussion about what is in the basement ((we'll be going to the past)). And eventually on the next chapters, it will be the continuation of this chapter.

_Leave a review! :)_


End file.
